


I think we're alone now

by BugInARug



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fake-Out Make-Out, Fjord Nott Caleb and Caduceus are mentioned, Friends to Lovers, I don't know where Yasha is right now, Jester learned about romance from porn oh no!, awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugInARug/pseuds/BugInARug
Summary: Jester and Beau were on a mission to retrieve some scrolls and oh no, there's a crownsguard approaching and they don't want to be recognised! So what do they do? They kiss in an alley!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	I think we're alone now

Beau pulled shut the window she and Jester had just exited, before dropping down into the dark alley where Jester was waiting. There was dim light from the buildings that lined the street at either end, but the dark of the night provided enough cover that they should be hidden as long as they stayed close to the walls. They began to move cautiously, almost making it out onto the main street when suddenly Jester stilled, then pulled Beau against her as she backed into the wall, having spotted the Crownsguard who was approaching before Beau did. Jester shushed Beau quietly, leaving her hands as they’d landed, one holding the monk’s bicep and one wrapped around her waist. She put her face close to Beau’s hoping the guard would think they were kissing, like in the books.

Beau watched Jester’s face intently as Jester watched something, presumably the approaching footsteps she was now aware of, out of the corner of her eye. She was, of course, only monitoring to get a sense of what was going on out of sight. She couldn’t help getting distracted by just how many of Jester’s freckles she could see this close, and her strong, warm hold on Beau’s waist, and her breath ghosting over Beau’s lips.

Beau watched Jester’s expression suddenly betray worry, before Jester closed her eyes and hurriedly pressed her lips against Beau’s. Jester hoped Beau wouldn’t feel the way her face was heating up, and would attribute her quickening breath to the approaching guard. This was right, right? How is it meant to be? It’s not like it mattered, anyway, it’s not for real, but she wouldn’t want Beau to think she doesn’t know what she’s doing.

Beau almost backed away in surprise when Jester kissed her. Was this… the plan? Or had she completely misread Jester? Was it okay that it was… nice? She settled one hand against Jester’s hip, bringing the other to cup her face, brushing Jester’s cheek with her thumb. She paused, waiting for Jester to move.

Jester tried not to be distracted by Beau’s hands, as nice as they felt. Is this all you do? It didn’t feel right. In the books they always but their tongues in each other’s mouths but do you just poke it out? That doesn’t seem like it would be a natural thing to do.

Jester was perfectly still. Beau couldn’t quite figure out the plan from here, but she wasn’t going to complain about Jester pressed against her (was it okay to enjoy this?). She moved her mouth gently, testing the waters. Jester immediately mimicked the action, as though she had only just realised she could move. She pulled Beau closer, Beau losing any outside concentration she might have had in the feeling of Jester’s mouth against hers.

She almost followed when Jester pulled away, still lost as Jester’s eyes tracked the retreating guard. Her thoughts only returned to their current situation when Jester suddenly looked her in the eyes and whispered, “He’s gone.” Beau took a step back, nodding as Jester continued, “He was really close when I saw him coming, I didn’t have time to think of another plan.”

“Uh, yeah, quick thinking.” Beau responded, hoping her face didn’t betray that she hadn’t been fully aware of the plan (and still went along with it, oh gods why did she go along with it?).

“We should get back to the others.” Jester whispered. Beau nodded as Jester grabbed her hand, edging out to the street quicker than they had before, starting to run as soon as they were far enough away that they wouldn't be connected to the break-in.

* * *

Beau let go of Jester's hand as they entered the tavern, and saw Jester look at her in her peripheral vision, but didn't turn to meet her gaze. They quietly made their way up the stairs, back to Nott and Caleb's room.

“Are you alright?” Nott asked as they entered, the rest of the group already in there waiting. “You look flushed.”

“We were running.” Beau said, sitting down near the wall. She noticed Fjord eyeing her in her peripheral, looking as though he didn’t fully believe her. Perceptive fuckers.

“We got the scrolls, Caleb.” Jester took off her backpack and took them out to hand to him. “We almost got caught on the way back but, you know, we hid and then we made it here.”

Beau could feel Jester trying to catch her eye as she spoke, but she fixed her gaze on a bedpost and just nodded along in confirmation, the rest of the conversation mostly background noise until they all made their way back to their own rooms.

* * *

Beau and Jester entered their room down the hall, and Jester gently shut and locked the door behind them. She paused, taking a moment to admire the exposed skin of Beau's back as she removed her coat. She couldn't recall touching Beau there before tonight. She probably had, at some point, but had never paid attention to it. She quietly took a deep breath before beginning, “Beau. You know, um, earlier? When we- When I kissed you?”

Beau uttered a tense “mm?”, concentrating very hard on folding her coat over the back of a chair.

“Are you mad about it?” Jester asked, her voice small.

“Wha- Oh, Jester, no.” Beau softened, regret filling her for being so wrapped up in her own guilt that she hadn’t noticed Jester’s worry. “I was just kinda freaked out that we almost got caught, that’s all. And I didn’t want the others figuring out, in case Nott started trying to match-make us.” She snorted, facing Jester at last.

Jester smiled a little, still looking concerned. “Are you sure? I didn’t really like, ask you or anything.”

“Jes, I promise. It wasn’t a big deal.” Beau moved to sit on one of the beds, one leg tucked beneath and one dangling over the edge, as she watched Jester fidgeting a little in discomfort as she asked her next question.

“Was it- Did I do it okay?”

“What?” Beau was thrown off guard, taking a moment to catch up as the conversation changed track.

“Beau!” Jester grumbled, moving to sit on the other bed opposite her. “I mean, I’ve only kissed one other person before and I was kind of drowning so, you know, there wasn’t exactly a lot of pressure for me to be doing a good job and also I can’t ask _Fjord_ if I was good at it-“

“Uh,” Beau shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I mean, I was kind of busying concentrating on whether the guard was gonna recognise us, I wasn’t really paying attention to whether it was good…”

“But you must have _noticed_ if it was like, really, really bad or not.”

“Well, no, I mean, I guess it was fine.”

“It was bad, wasn’t it?” Jester flung herself dramatically back on the bed.

Beau winced. Jester was playing like it wasn’t a big deal, but she could hear the hurt in her voice. “I mean, every first kiss with a new person is different anyway. I don’t know if you can be like a universally good or bad kisser, no matter what some people will like it, or not…” She was probably hurting Jester’s feelings more. Maybe she shouldn’t give romantic pep talks.

“Will you teach me how to be good at it?” Jester sat back up suddenly.

“What? Jes- What?”

“Will you practice with me? You’re like, really good at it and I want to be too!” Jester asked, like it was no big deal. She paused before adding. “It’s no big deal, I’ve read about friends practising kissing before. Lots of people do it.”

Beau’s face heated up a little at the compliment. Not that Jester really had any experience to compare it to, but hey. She paused, considering how to structure her next response. “Jes, I don’t think those books are accurate.”

Jester paused, then nodded. “Yeah, no, of course, I’m sorry. It’s not a big deal. I shouldn’t have asked, it’s fine if you don’t want to. Sorry. That was dumb.”

“No, Jes, I mean,” The words had started coming out in response to the hurt on Jester’s face she was trying desperately to hide before Beau could even think about them, “I guess, if you really want to?”

“Really?”

Jester’s eyes had lit up, and she looked so pleased Beau almost didn’t feel guilty as she agreed. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing kissing so I started a fanfiction where the whole plot is KISSING, who do I think I am? Also I don't have any friends so no one else proof-read this, I hope it makes sense because I have been known to forget large amounts of scene-setting.
> 
> I thought this was a cute idea, I hope you liked it!


End file.
